


Saved by the turd

by billie758657



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, F/M, Gore, Kleptomania, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), POV Negan (Walking Dead), Physical Disability, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: The girl is in the cells again. Negan has just about had enough but when disaster strikes in the middle of the night he'll be glad he didn't put her on the wall after all.





	Saved by the turd

"That little turd is in there again? That’s it. She's fucking done. From tomorrow she's on the motherfucking wall.”

Strolling through the cell block, Negan's whistling came to an abrupt end when he saw Simon leaning back in a chair against the stone wall. Unbridled anger flushed through Negan's body and even though it wasn't directly aimed at his old friend, he couldn't fail to notice how he had startled the man. There was only one reason that he would be spending his time playing guard dog and it was grating on Negan's last nerve.

Getting to his feet, Simon holds his hands out trying to mediate the situation. “Negan we talked about this.”

Narrowing his eyes, Negan tightened his grip on Lucile and leaned into the space between them. “Yeah we talked about it. We fucking talked about it and you said you would fucking deal with it. The last time I checked ‘dealing with it’ didn't fucking mean letting some dingleberry take the fucking piss Simon. The rules are there for a god damn reason for fuck’s sake.”

“You said I could deal with it and that's what I'm doing.” Simon held his ground, his defensive stance just about the only thing stopping Negan from yanking the cell door open and dragging her sorry ass out to the fence right there and then. He had a lot of love and respect for his friend but fuck, he was getting to the end of his fucking rope. 

“That's not what it looks like to me. What the fuck is so special about her anyway? Shit. If she was anyone else she'd be dead by now and you know it.” It was becoming an old argument and Negan hated repeating himself. He knew exactly what it was that was keeping her alive and on one hand he got it. But he really couldn't see anything remotely redeemable about the fucking kleptomaniac. 

Sparing a glance towards the cell door, Simon reminded Negan that their conversation wasn't exactly private.  “You know –“

Negan cut him off, sparing him from talking about his personal life where she could hear. He already knew what he was going to say anyway. “Yeah I fucking know. Pardon the fuck outta me for being an asshole about it, we all had family before the world turned to shit but when is enough gonna be enough Si? She isn't her.”

His stance softening, Simon dragged a hand through his hair. Negan felt a twinge of pity for his friend. He knew Simon was still torn up about his sister dying and hell, Negan would be the worlds biggest hypocrite for taking the piss outta someone who wanted to hold onto someone they lost, but there was a line and that fucking lady had crossed it one too many times.

Simon shook his head, looking more worn out than Negan had ever remembered seeing him. “I don't know what to say brother. I just know there's more to her than meets the eye. She'll make it, I tell ya. I'm not ready to give up on her yet.”

Negan tightened his grip on Lucile, running a hand over his beard. Man he needed a fucking shave. He was fucking done talking about it already, he knew Simon was gonna keep giving her chance after chance and Negan hadn't yet decided when was best to intervene.  If she was stealing the important shit then of course she would be dead already, no exceptions. But the woman was just a fucking magpie, taking shiny shit that didn't mean anything anymore: Pictures,  jewellery, fucking pennies of all things. She had to be punished for it sure but he wasn't sure how far it ought to go.

But whatever. Negan was done giving a shit.  He just needed to make sure that they both got the point. He was Negan damnit and no one took the piss outta him. It was a matter of principle. “I get that she's your little pet project but in the meantime she's getting away with fucking murder. You know how much that busts my balls. I don't give a fuck if she's a fucking cripple, it doesn't mean she gets special treatment.”

At that the expression on the other man's face darkened. Simon openly glared at Negan, clenching his jaw before speaking. “It's got nothing to fucking do with that and you know it.”

Admittedly he knew it was a blow but hell, busting balls is what he does best and nothing got a rise outta his friend quite so quickly. When she first joined them Simon went above and beyond the call of duty to figure out a way she could participate and earn her own shit, despite having fucked up hands. She fell in line like everyone else and that was that. Easy peasy – Or it was until shit started going missing.

Content with Simon’s reaction, Negan rolled his eyes, swinging Lucile about in the empty space. Raising his voice to make doubly sure she could hear him from behind the door, he made sure to get the last word. “I'm past giving a fuck. That waste of fucking air needs to stop fucking stealing from me one way or another. You're running out of chances.”

After a long, intense moment Negan's face breaks out into a grin and he pats the other man on the shoulder with a laugh. He swings Lucile against the metal door hoping the crash scares the bitch before taking off back along the corridor, whistling once again. 

Negan found himself for the third time that week bogged down in his office late at night, going through the paperwork from his outposts. He found it fucking ironic that even though the world turned to shit he still had to go through this crap. Refilling his glass with scotch, Negan runs his fingers across the smooth skin on his face. Finding those straight razors had been a fucking godsend. 

Just as he’s about to call it a night and see if any of his wives were still awake to bury his weasel in, his radio crackled into life. “Boss we got a breach. Dead ones down in the beds.”

“Fuck!”

Ripping his glasses from his face, Negan grabbed Lucile and runs from the room. Thundering through the corridors and down the stairs he can hear the distinct sound of screams echoing from where his workers bunked for the night. Adrenaline courses through his body, spurring him forward. This shit wasn't supposed to happen here god damnit.

Negan descends onto the ground floor and into chaos. He's pleased to see his Saviors in action already. Taking his knife, Negan stabs one of the rotters in the head, kicking a second down just as it's about to chomp on the asshole who makes the pickles. He bellows at the very top of his voice. “Fucking fuck. Saviors with me, everyone else fall back to the shop floor.”

Together with his men, Negan starts systematically taking the dead down. It feels like a fucking waste considering that they would help replace the ones on his fence that are falling to pieces but he needs to get a handle on this shit. He tries not to think about how many fresh faces he sees among the vacant stares. 

Screams from the shop floor tell him his job is far from over and he hurries to protect what is left of his people 

“Fuckers are everywhere. Motherfucking shit!  Take ‘em down!”

Eventually everything falls into silence and his little safe haven suddenly feels like a prison. Gathering his thoughts he pulls himself together and starts to bring order back to his world. He built it once he can build it again. 

“Alright I want a full fucking sweep of every last inch in this place. Everyone gets checked for bite marks – No exceptions! I wanna know how the fuck this shitshow fucking happened and the douchecanoe who fucking started it better already be –“

“Shit! Fucking shit!”

The dead thing appears silently from the curtain behind him, it's just a flicker in the corner of his eye but he catches it, far too close for comfort. Whirling around to kill the thing Negan stumbles, everything happening a fraction of a second too late. As the thing lunges for his throat, it crosses his mind that he didn't think he would go out quite so easily. 

That is until a blur moves in front of Negan, taking the dead one to the floor with it. He jolts back cursing, adrenaline spiking as momentary relief washes over him. Not today motherfucker. 

Hoisting himself up  to his feet, Negan moves to help the savior struggling under the thing. He tightens his grip on his blade only to stop in his tracks when he gets a proper look at his rescuer. 

It was the klepto. With fresh blood dripping onto her face from the newly turned rotter, she struggles to keep it's snarling teeth out of reach. Her gimp hands only just managing to keep it at bay inches from her face. Somehow she slipped her knee in between them both and uses her leg against it's chest as leverage to try and shove it away to no avail. 

It occurs to him that he could leave her to it and let it kill her. His thief problem would be corrected new age natural selection style. No one would question it either. He was Negan after all. But then the crazy broad did just save his life. And what kind of leader would he be if he didn't protect his people – he had already lost so many tonight.

It takes him a split second to deliberate it before plunging the knife into the hard skull of the rotter. As it falls limp she instantly bucks the dead weight off of her. Negan grabs her by the elbow and pulls her up as she scrambles to find her feet, trembling as her breath comes out in rags. 

It’s at that point that Negan realises that he's accrued himself an audience. Save for the sound of a woman in the back crying, the factory is silent once again. His knight in shining armour tugs against his grip and he lets her go squaring his shoulders and taking charge of the situation once again. 

“Look alive people for fuck’s sake. Set up a fucking station for Carson – injured first. For one night only all emergency medical shit is bona fide and fucking free for everyone. Those of you who can, take the bodies out and line ‘em up outside.”

As the floor moves back into life, Negan takes a deep breath. This was shitty. Real fucking shitty. It shakes him more than he would like to admit when he tells himself that he almost died back there. Maybe he was getting too comfortable lording about the fucking place he needed to be careful.

Speaking of which he needed to deal with the little fucking hero. Turning to look at her Negan realised that she was gone. Shit. He scans around the floor to just catch her figure slipping round the door. Having piqued his curiosity, he decides to follow her. 

He reasons that she must be on her way outside. Navigating the corridors with ease Negan thinks it was pretty fucking stupid of her to wander off alone in case there are any more dead wandering rogue in the darkened hallways. He wonders why she hightailed it out of there. Admittedly he knows next to nothing about the chick other than the shit that Simon was supposed to be dealing with.

Breaking out into the night, Negan finds her leaning against the railing staring into the black distance. She doesn't even bother to look in his direction as the door clicks shut behind him. Furrowing his brow, Negan steps up to get a better look at her profile. 

“You bit?”

It's a valid fucking question. Covered in blood and grime it's hard to tell what is her’s and what isn't.  Strangely, Negan feels as though he's responsible for the way she trembles despite the warm air. 

Huffing a tiny laugh, she shakes her head. “No.”

He shares the silence with her for a few long moments trying to figure her out. He had threatened to kill her, multiple times in fact and yet she saves his fucking life. She wasn't even anywhere near him when he came down to the factory floor. She had no reason to help him. If had died, Simon would’a taken over and she would be sitting pretty as one of his favourites.

Before long curiosity gets the better of him. “Why did you do it? You were on the other side of the room. No one would have blamed you if the fucker got me.”

Her eyebrows raise at the question.  She takes a long moment to consider her answer before pulling the corners of her mouth down and shrugging her shoulders. “It was the right thing to do.”

Negan scoffs in disbelief, hesitating when he sees no trace of a lie in her face. Did she really think he was worth saving? After everything he had said and done to her? He had spent so long thinking that he was at the tippy top of every fucker’s shit list that he just assumed that she would be glad to be rid of him too. Could he be wrong?

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable Negan shrugs it off. He figures the least he can do is give the girl a break. Pulling his face into a grin he looks her over again. “You look like shit. Go get yourself cleaned up.”

The woman snorts before pushing off from the metal rail to stand upright. Without sparing him a glance she walks towards the door. Negan takes up her previous position, thinking that he maybe ought to take a walk around the fence, see if there was any way they could have gotten in by accident. 

“Negan?”

Grunting in reply, Negan turns to see his new friend still standing there, looking suddenly unsure of herself in the dim moonlight. He raises an eyebrow and under his gaze she reaches into her pocket.

“You – uh – you dropped this.

Reaching his own hand out, she presses the item into his palm. Taking a good look he finds his own silver watch. It had stopped working years ago but it never left his wrist. Never. It hadn't ever just fallen off before either. He didn't buy her bullshit  for one second. 

“Motherfucker.”

Looking up sharply he realises the little thief is already nowhere to be seen. Part of him wants to find her and cuss her the fuck out for ever thinking she could pull that shit with him. But an even bigger part of him wonders why she gave it back. 

Negan starts to think that maybe Simon had a point about her. There really did seem to be more to her than he first thought. Either way, he knew he was going to have fun figuring it out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes. The summary for this sucked. Im sorry. This ficlet is a little hard to describe. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
